


Cinnabar

by cereus



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ...literally XD, BDSM, Fluff, Other, Smut, Worldbuilding, angbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/pseuds/cereus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And thou, Melkor, shalt see that no theme may be played that hath not its uttermost source in me, nor can any alter the music in my despite. For he that attempteth this shall prove but mine instrument in the devising of things more wonderful, which he himself hath not imagined."</p><p>-Eru</p><p>They cannot help but be fierce, even with eachother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnabar

_"And thou, Melkor, shalt see that no theme may be played that hath not its uttermost source in me, nor can any alter the music in my despite. For he that attempteth this shall prove but mine instrument in the devising of things more wonderful, which he himself hath not imagined."_  
  
**-Eru**

  
  
They cannot help but be fierce, even with eachother. Where Melkor clasps Mairon's arm to draw him close, Mairon's skin freezes into great sheets of obsidian. Chunks fall to the floor to shatter, revealing colors hidden in their dark depths. Where Mairon rakes Melkor with his fingertips, he leaves molten runnels in his wake.  
  
When Mairon finally enters Melkor, Melkor trembles and cries out so the hall itself shakes. Mairon bites his lower lip, as much in pain as in pleasure. Each makes the other greater and more exquisite.  
  
Later Mairon finds tiny twisted crystals of spinel in his sweat.

 

...

  
The last night the two of them spent together secretly in Aule's forge, before departing for other habitation, Mairon had been working on a great silver necklace. The materials still spread gleaming across the workbench. Melkor thrust Mairon roughly onto the bench and made another sort of treasure grow within him. As they rolled and embraced in passion, the silver beneath them went from utter heat, to utter cold and back again until, confused, it relinquished it's solid form.  
  
The next morning, Aule found the first poisonous pools of mercury shining on the forge's floor.  
  
He gathered up the mercury and fashioned it into ruddy cinnabar... and buried it deep in the earth, as deep as he could reach.  
  
And he prayed that by the time the Children of Eru delved that deep, they would have grown wise enough to understand that sometimes beauty walks hand-in-hand with danger.

 


End file.
